It all starts with Valentine's day
by Bloody-red-scar
Summary: After Valentine's day, everything goes down hill. Zuko x Jet. ZukoMpreg! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!
1. Valentine's day : Part 1

"Hurry up!" Jet yelled, chuckling to himself. It was Valentine's day and Jet was planing to take Zuko on a romantic dinner for so long. "I'm coming. Give me few more seconds!" Zuko yelled from upstairs. He checked his hair for the last time in the mirror before he ran downstairs.

"You look perfect!" Jet smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. They been together for 7 months already. Ever since they started dating, their lives completely changed. Jet had someone to live for and Zuko had someone who cares about him, except for his uncle.

"So, where are we going?" Zuko asked, raising a eyebrow a little and giving Jet a smile. One of his rare, but beautiful smiles. "To my apartment. I have everything ready." Jet said, smirking lightly.

Jet looked behind Zuko, looking for Iroh. He wasn't there. "Zuko is gonna stay at my place tonight!" Jet yelled all over the apartment. "Don't worry. We won't get drunk." Jet added, somehow with a little of sarcasm. Zuko chuckled lightly, opening the door from the apartment, read for the night.

"I will see you tomorrow uncle. Don't worry. I will be fine." Zuko yelled, walking out of the apartment. Jet followed him like a puppy. "Have fun." Iroh said before Jet closed the door behind him, still having his signature smirk.

Jet chuckled as Zuko grabbed his hand and leaded him downstairs. "Slow down hun. We will get there in few minutes." Zuko's smile only got bigger, turning on his heel, facing Jet. Jet grabbed Zuko by his waist, pulling him closer.

"So, are we gonna have dinner or something?" Zuko asked. He leaned to the side, resting at Jet's side while walking. "I don't know. You will have to find out by yourself. I will only tell ou one thing. It will be awesome." Jet smiled, resting his head on Zuko's who was one head shorter. "Well, that didn't helped a lot, but I guess when you say it will be awesome, then it will be awesome." Zuko sighed.

He really did hoped that their first Valentine's day together will be awesome. Christmas haven't gone too good. Jet could only stay for few minutes and then he went back to his apartment. He promised Smellerbee and Longshot that he would spend Christmas with them. Zuko was left alone with his tea loving uncle who had been talking about tea. It was hard to be alone without his other half.

"Oh, and I forgot. I will make sure you will remember this Valentine's day forever." Jet smiled. Zuko blushed lightly, turning away. Jet noticed it, chuckling. "I still can't believe you hide your face when you're blushing because of me. We have a deal, right?" Zuko nodded. He promised him that he will not hide a blush from him few months ago. He really didn't liked when someone saw him blushing. Including Jet. Blushing was for girls. And he wasn't a girl!

Jet rolled his eyes. "Zuko, what will I do with you?" Jet sighed. He really didn't felt like getting into a fight with his babe during Valentine's day. "But you know how much I hate blushing." Zuko mumbled. Jet chuckled.

Few drops of rain tapped on Jet's shoulders as he looked up. "Great. It's gonna rain." Jet sighed, taking off his jacket and putting it on Zuko's shoulder. "I don't need it Jet. Keep it. I'm gonna be fine." Zuko protested. Jet just shook his head, glaring. "No, keep it. I don't want you to catch a cold." Zuko rolled his eyes. His hair was gonna get wet anyway. "Ah, you're terrible. Fine. I will take the goddamn jacket." Zuko growled. Jet gave him a knowing smirk.

"You want the jacket secretly, right?" Damn it. He got him right there. Zuko nodded awkwardly. He really did like the smell. Maybe the jacket was a bit big, it was still good. "Zuko, you could just tell me. I could have give it to you." Jet chuckled, smiling.

He stared into those golden eyes. They where so beautiful. He could just go and kiss Zuko right here. And without a second thought, he stopped Zuko from walking, turning him around. "What is it Jet?"

He leaned down a little, brushing his lips against Zuko's. They felt so good. Jet felt Zuko smile into the kiss, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Jet putted a hand around Zuko's waist, and hand behind his head, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. The rain fell from the sky as it tapped their shoulder, making the atmosphere even more romantic. Zuko pulled after a while, breathing hardly.

They shared a smile. A smile so sweet that any person would be jealous. "Let's go already into my apartment. You gotta be freezing." Zuko nodded lightly. Jet grabbed Zuko's hand, running into the apartment. Jet still had his smile on and so did Zuko.

Jet loved him so much that no one could imagine. He would do anything to him. Heck, he would even die for him. He would do all of this for him just to see his love smile forever.

Jet turned around as they ran, smiling. Zuko returned the smile. '_Damn it. He's so cute.'_ Jet thought, smiling.

Finally, after few minutes they got into Jet's apartment. Jet opened the door, running into the apartment and closing the door behind him. "Smellerbee and Longshot are gone for the night. I wanted them to leave so we could be alone for a while." Zuko nodded, taking of the jacket.

"Let me get a towel for you." Jet stepped into the bathroom, grabbing a slightly dark brown towel, walking over to Zuko. He putted the towel on Zuko's head. He started rubbing his hair, getting it dry. "Jet, you know I just can dry my hair with my fire bending, right?" Jet nodded, but didn't stopped. "I told you Zuko that I don't wanna see you fire bending. You can get into trouble."

Zuko sighed. Jet was right. If someone saw him fire bending he would be death. Jet removed the towel, kissing Zuko's dry hair. "Now, can we go eat since I'm getting really hungry?" Zuko asked. Jet rolled his eyes. He gave Zuko a butterfly kiss on the lips, leaving into the kitchen.

He wanted to cook something romantic, but it didn't went well. He almost set the whole house on fire. Jet ended up buying noodles and two pieces of strawberry cake.

"What are we having?" Zuko asked, sitting to the table. Jet showed Zuko the noodles and Zuko's expression turned into something that said, 'I knew that you can't cook even a simple soup.' Jet gave him smile, putting it on the table. "Well, it's better then nothing. I could have set the house on fire." Jet chuckled, starting to eat. Zuko chuckled a little.

Zuko always knew that Jet wasn't the cooking type. He was more the romantic type. "Well, I know that this isn't what you wanted, but this was all I could do." Jet said. Zuko smiled a little. "You know that I don't really care about how you cook or what you cook. It doesn't matter. As you long as you love me I don't really care." Jet's face turned a little happier. "Thanks hun. What would I do without you?" Jet chuckled. He knew very good that Zuko will not answer him this question. He asked him once and got a kiss as a response.

"Don't ask me, remember?" Jet nodded his head. He chuckled, leaving a kiss on Zuko's cheek. Zuko chuckled, rewarding Jet with a kiss on the lips. Jet smiled into the kiss, nipping Zuko's lip. Zuko moaned, wiggling his hips.

Jet grabbed Zuko by his waist, carrying him to the couch. Jet throwed Zuko down on the couch, crawling on top of him. Jet's started nibbling Zuko's earlobe, taking off Zuko's shirt. Jet stared at Zuko's chest, smirking. His eyes full of lust.

Jet's hand trialed down Zuko's chest, felling the well build abs. His hands trialed even lower to Zuko's trouses. Zuko gasped as he jerked off Jet's hand, sitting up.

"I-I'm sorry Jet. You know that I can't, Y-you know why, right?" Jet stared at him for a while. After a while he finally figured out what was Zuko talking about. "Oh, I didn't know. You never told me."

Jet smiled a little, giving Zuko a kiss on the forehead. "You know that nothing changes the fact that I love you, right?" Zuko nodded, smiling. "You wanna talk about it, Zuko?" Jet asked. "It may help sometimes. I'm your boyfriend. You can be sure that I will keep it just for myself." Jet gave Zuko a small smile.

"It's okay Jet. I don't need to talk about it." Zuko sighed, putting back his shirt on. "Can we move over to the desert?" Zuko asked. Jet nodded, walking into the kitchen. He took one piece of the strawberry cake from the fridge, walking back into the living room and sitting next to Zuko. "You wanna me to feed you with it or you wanna eat it alone?" Zuko blushed lightly, taking the cake. "I-I will eat it alone. I'm not a small kid." Zuko protested. Jet grinned, resting his lips on Zuko's shoulder.

"Aw, you're so cute when you blush." jet chuckled, kissing Zuko's shoulder. Zuko turned around, putting the cake on the table that was there and relaxed. After few hours he could finally relax. He leaned down a little, laying his head on Jet's chest. Jet lied back a little, kissing Zuko's head few times.

"You don't really wanna talk about it?"Zuko nodded lightly, burying his head into Jet's chest. "Okay hun. I will not push you into it." Jet said, smiling a little. But only a little. Zuko needed to tell him someday. Jet chuckled as he looked down to see half asleep Zuko. "Aw, you're not gonna leave me here awake, sleepy head, right?" Jet asked, smiling.

Zuko rolled to the other side, opening his eyes again. "I didn't have any sleep last night. I was waiting all night for today." Zuko mumbled. Jet chuckled a little, playing with Zuko's hair. "And another day without sex." Jet said, chuckling. Zuko looked at him, smiling.

"So, when is your birthday?"

* * *

Finally. I finished this after 2 days. School and my sickness got in the way. Well, I hope ya like it!


	2. PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! I thought about something and I may make this into a story. An Mpreg or normal. Help me choose guys, okay? Thanks! You're all awesome!**

***Bloody-red-scar**


	3. Valentine's day : Part 2

**So, I know Zuko is here a little (a lot) OOC, but he is like this in my mind and imagination.**

* * *

"Hm, when is my birthday? You should know that already babe." Jet chuckled, leaning down to kiss Zuko's head. "I know. I just want you to tell me when you have birthday again." Jet sighed, nuzzling his face into Zuko's hair. "Next month, but, why wouldn't you give me your gift now when you want to know when my birthday is?"

Zuko bit down his lip as he laid himself into a better position between Jet's legs, smiling. "Because, it will be something special." Zuko said, his eyes filed with spark. "Really? Will that be a good sex night?" A low chuckle asked Zuko's lips as he shook his head.

"No you dummy. What about something better?" Jet raised his eyebrow and smiled. "And what would that be?" Zuko shifted in his arms, smirking. "You can wait, right?" Jet gave him a light glare and the smirked. "No."

Before Zuko knew it, he was laying under Jet, his hair messy. Zuko blinked few times, leaving a blind look. "I want you. Now." Jet whispered into Zuko's ear, biting his earlobe. The teen under neat him moaned, trying to push Jet off him.

"J-Jet, you n-now that I-I can't." Zuko tried to push Jet away, but it didn't work. "Yes, you can. Zuko, we will never sleep together if this will go on. You need to face it." Zuko stopped and stared at his boyfriend with a look that said nothing. "Please, Jet no." Jet sighed and without giving Zuko any chance to stop him, he bit down Zuko's shoulder, almost drawing blood.

"Fuck Jet!" Jet chuckled, leaving a bite on Zuko's shoulder, moving to Zuko's neck. He kissed Zuko's neck with his hot lips. Zuko let out a moan, grabbing onto Jet's shoulder.

Jet's hands traced down Zuko's shirt, opening it. He traced his skilled tongue down Zuko's chest. He kissed both of the nipples, latching on each of them for more than a second and then letting go.

Zuko moaned under him. Jet looked at Zuko's face, smiling and kissing his lips and then pulled away. His hands traced down Zuko's pants, holding with one hand Zuko's hip and the other on his cock.

Zuko eyes opened wide. "STOP!"

Jet looked at his boyfriend, worried. "Is everything alright?" He asked, knowing the answer is no. "Everything is not alright! Do not touch me there!" Zuko yelled, sitting up and shaking visibly.

"Zuko, we are never gonna have sex together like this." Jet said, sitting on the balls of his feet. "I don't care! I can live without it!"

The room was filled with silence for a while. "Fine, I will go get some blankets and we can go to sleep." Jet got up from the couch, walking to his room and breaking out a small black blanket and sat back on the couch, throwing the blanket over Zuko.

"Goodnight." Jet spit out. Zuko stared at Jet for a while. "Sorry." Jet gave Zuko a look, sighing. "It's alright. Go to sleep." Jet said with a smile on his face. He laid on his side on the couch and closet his eyes, still wide awake. Zuko sat there, staring into the space.

Now what? His boyfriend is mad at him, just because he didn't wanted sex. He could be waiting for months for today, and he just fucked it up for him. He felt terrible. Zuko sighed as he lied next to Jet, feeling his boyfriend next to him.

Zuko shifted a little, facing his boyfriend's strong, muscling back. Zuko couldn't help, but blush as he traced one of his hands over Jet's back. Jet opened his one eye, smiling.

"Um..Jet?"

Jet turned around, smiling a little. "What is it?" Zuko bit his lips, sighing. "If you want, I will just bite my lips and live thru it." Jet's eyes filled with spark as he crawled on top of Zuko.

"Then, you better bite you lips really good."

* * *

**I know, short. I wanted to get thru this part so I can go to the better part. So, sorry if you don't like it.**


	4. Tea Shop

Zuko's eyes blurred as he yawned and scratched like a lazy cat He blinked few times before he noticed at he was laying on the floor, naked. The only thing that was covering is body was a small blanket. Zuko lazily sat up as he looked around. Then, he noticed that Jet wasn't in the room with him.

"Jet?" Zuko asked tiredly, getting up. The blanket fell down to his legs. Zuko threw it over his back, covering himself. He should have this at least. Just in case that someone would be here.

Zuko opened the door to the kitchen, to see Jet sitting on a chair, reading the news papers. Jet turned his gaze to Zuko as he heard the door open. Jet smiled at him, as he looked at the smaller teen's naked figure. "Good morning babe." Jet almost whispered, blushing as he continued to stare at the naked body.

"Cut it out Jet. Have a little decency." Jet chuckled, putting the news papers down as he walked to his black-haired beauty. "He, nothing we did last night was decent. You should know that." Jet said, smirking as he leaned down to kissing Zuko's lips, tracing one of his fingers in Zuko's black hair. Zuko moaned as he held the blanket in one hand close to his chest and the other holding onto Jet's.

Zuko broke the kiss as he breathed out, blushing lightly. "I know that Jet." Jet chuckled, tearing off the blanket and walking to his bedroom, leaving Zuko standing there, naked.

Zuko walked into the bedroom, staring at Jet. "What are you doing?" Zuko asked. Jet took a green shirt from the closet, walking over to Zuko. "What you think about this shirt?" Jet asked, showing it to Zuko in every angle. "It's good." Jet smiled, helping him to get the shirt on. "I can do it myself Jet."

Jet chuckled at his babe, kissing his forehead. Zuko grabbed a pair of old pants, putting them on. Jet chuckled as he opened the main door to the outside. "You go first hun." Zuko growled with annoyance in his voice. Jet smiled as he patted Zuko's head after he closed the door.

"Oh, and I can't keep you company at the tea shop today. I have work outside the city." Jet said, throwing a hand over his, now, lover.

"Aw, do you really have to go?" Zuko asked. Jet nodded his head and grabbed Zuko's hand, walking with him thru the city. People stared at them. Some stuck their tongue out and some just didn't mind them.

"Hey." Zuko turned his head to his a little taller lover. "What about when I get back tomorrow, I take you on ramen." Jet suggested. "That sounds awesome!" Jet chuckled at Zuko, kissing his head. "You're so cute."

A light blush crossed Zuko's face as he stared into the ground, embarrassed in front of all this people. Jet then stopped walking. Zuko turned around as he saw Jet standing still. "Everything okay?" Jet nodded his head as he walked closer to Zuko. "I can't believe you still hiding a stupid blush. You will be punished." Before Zuko knew it, Jet pulled his lips on Zuko's. Zuko's eyes widened as he looked around, seeing gasping people.

Zuko tried to push Jet away as people passed them by. He then felt Jet pull him closer. A hand was put behind his head and around his waist. Tried to wiggle out, out of Jet's kiss, but with no success. He gave in. Jet smiled to himself as he felt Zuko relax into the kiss.

Jet then pulled Zuko away, smiling. Zuko looked around as he looked around and tried to get rid of a big blush along his cheeks. People where staring at them. Jet chuckled as he grabbed Zuko's hand, walking thru the city. He smiled all the way as Zuko was holding tightly on his hand.

"Jet, do you really have to go?" Jet nodded his head, giving a sad smile. "Don't worry. I will be back tomorrow." Jet said, closing his eyes for a second. "Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?" Zuko asked. "It would take a long time to get back here. I will try to be at come as fast as I can." Zuko sighed, slowly walking to the small tea shop.

When they entered, they saw Iroh bend down and taking out some new tea from the box. "I'm back uncle!" Iroh looked up and smiled. "Nephew. You're back. Did you enjoy your time with Jet." Zuko nodded dumply, blushing. "Why don't you take a sit?" Iroh asked.

"No. I will be on my way out of the city. I will have to leave now. Lee?" Zuko turned his head to Jet. Even thought Jet calls him by his real name, he still have to call him 'Lee' in the public. "What is it?" Jet smiled, kissing Zuko's lips. "Take good care of yourself." With that, Jet leaved the tea house and shut the door behind him. "I will."

"Come on Nephew! You got dishes to wash in the kitchen." Zuko growled annoyingly. Great. Jet will be in the nature will he will be in the kitchen, washing dishes like a cleaner.

* * *

Zuko sat quietly in the kitchen. The dishes were washed. The floor was sparking and there weren't any spider webs in the corner of the walls. Zuko was bored. Normally, he would snuck out of the tea shop and went at Jet's place, but Jet is gone and he is stuck in this tea shop.

Zuko sighed as he stood up and opened the small window that was in the middle of the room. The fresh air-filled the room, as the smell of soap was finally goon.

"Nephew?" Zuko turned his head around. "Yes uncle?" Iroh smiled as he drank some of his famous tea. "You got a friend here." Zuko raised his eyebrow. A friend? He doesn't have any friends.

Zuko sighed and walked into another room. There was Jin sitting there, drinking some tea. She looked up and waved. "Hey Lee!"

_'Great, it's her.'_ Zuko thought in his mind, sitting down at the opposite side of her. "How are you?" Jin asked, a little too cheery. "Me? Good."

Jin smiled, taking a sip of her tea. "I'm doing good. Just got a job." Jin said proudly, putting the tea down. "Not that I would really care, but where?" Jin smiled and snickered. "Your uncle got me a job here. We are gonna be coworkers."

Zuko's eyes widened. If he had anything in his mouth, Jin would have it now on her face. "What?!" Zuko blinked few times as he tried to get his breathing under control.

"Please tell me that you're joking." Jin smiled. "Of course I'm not joking." Zuko stared at Jin for a while. _'I don't want her near. She stole my first kiss, and she may say it to Jet, who would kill me, since I lied to him that he had my first_ _kiss.' _Zuko stared at Jin for a while before he was woken out of his gaze by her. "Um, are you okay Lee?"

Jin asked, looking kind of sad. "Uh..um. I've got to go." Zuko gulped, walking back to the kitchen and shutting the door behind him._ 'Uff, that was close.'_ Zuko thought to himself. He then looked at the sink. It was filled with dishes. "Well, I better get back to the work."

* * *

The rest of the day went was for him. He washed at least eleven full sinks full of dishes. His hands hurt him a lot. Zuko sighed and opened the window. The sun was setting slowly as people's apartments filled with light. Some people where drinking beer or eating noodles.

Zuko wondered if Jet was okay. "I hope you're safe." Zuko whispered to himself, smiling. "Wherever you are." Zuko added to himself.

"Nephew, we are closing. Go home." Iroh said behind his back. Zuko didn't flinch as he watched people outside. Families in their apartments. Happy. "Okay." Zuko said simply, walking in front of the small tea shop.

Zuko walked slowly thru the city. A group of small kids ran past him. One child bumped into him. Zuko almost fell on the ground, but didn't. "I'm really sorry mister." The kid said, running off. Zuko blinked a few times. "Mister?"

He brushed it off and walked off into the apartment. He opened the small door, finally getting into the warm apartment. "Uh, thanks God, I'm home. " Zuko sighed, taking off his shoes. "Okay, now I'm gonna have a warm bath. Then, I will crawl into my warm bed and sleep a little, since it wasn't possible last night." Zuko mumbled himself, shivering a little.

It hurt a lot, but somehow he lived thru it. Zuko sighed as he entered the small bathroom. He striped and crawled into the small bathtub. The water felt good on his skin, making him relax.

Zuko smiled as he was looking outside the small window. The sky was now completely dark. The sound of people laughing made it even better. He sighed and grabbed a small backed, filling it with enough water. He then poured the water on his head, getting his hair wet.

Zuko smiled and relaxed a little. Nothing could break this moment of silence nothing.

**Knock! Knock!**

Okay, something could. "Mushi, can we barrow your spear tea cups? We have guest." Zuko's eyes narrowed. 'Don't they ever leave us alone?' Zuko thought in his mind, getting from the bathtub and putting around his waist a towel. On the way to the door he grabbed few tea cups, opening the door.

"Oh, hello Lee. It's nice to see you." His neighbor said with a smile on his face. _'Why are all this people happy all the time?' _Zuko sighed, showing the tea cups. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too. Here are your tea cups. Bye." Zuko said quickly, closing the door in front of his neighbor's face.

"What a rude brat." Zuko heard behind the door. He rolled his eyes and walked into his room, locking them. Finally, alone.

Zuko slowly moved to the bed, falling face first on it. "Ah, my sweet covers." Zuko smiled, wrapping the covers over his naked body. "Hm, tomorrow, I will not go to job. Then, I will stay an extra hour in the bed." Zuko said, smiling as he fell asleep, knowing tomorrow is going be the straight opposite of what he thought.


	5. Sick

**Update! YAY! I'm sorry if it's short. I still hope you all like it. I would love reviews back. **

* * *

Zuko's eyes blurred as he stared into the space. The night was quite. There weren't any parties outside today. Zuko groaned as he turned on his back.

Zuko had to admit that he should have eaten last night. Now, he paid the price with a stomach eche. Zuko sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He wondered if Jet was already in the city. It would have been awesome if he was.

Zuko rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up, swinging his legs over the side. Zuko groaned as his stomach did a flutter, making him almost throw up. Zuko stepped up and tried to balance himself before running to the bathroom with a hand over his mouth. Zuko bent over and let all the disgusting fluids out that left his throat dry.

"Fuck!" Zuko moaned as he spat into the toilet a few times to get out the terrible taste. He grabbed an old towel, cleaning his mouth. "I'm eating diner today." Zuko stood up as he flashed the toilet, grabbing a pair of trousers, putting them on.

"Zuko?" Zuko turned his head as he stared at his uncle. "What is it?" Iroh looked at him. Zuko rubbed his eyes as he put on an old shirt on. Zuko had a paler skin and he looked like he was going to collapse soon. "Are you feeling good, Nephew?" Zuko stared at him. "I feel like shit."

"language!" Iroh said sternly. Zuko shrugged and sat down, just then the door knocked. Iroh turned to brew the tea. "Nephew could you please get that?" Zuko stared at Iroh's back shocked and growled silently, getting up.

Zuko stumbled to the door, holding himself against the wall. He opened the door to see little too cheery Jet. Jet smiled at him. "How is my babe doing today?" Jet asked leaning down, kissing Zuko's forehead. "Sick. Get in." Zuko commanded, pushing Jet into the apartment.

"Hm, not a morning person right?" Jet asked, raising an eyebrow. Zuko sighed. A small shy smile appeared on his face. "I'm glad that you're back." Zuko said, wrapping his arms around Jet's neck, kissing his chin. Jet chuckled a little, kissing him back on the lips.

"Aw, don't tell me you missed me that much." Jet smirked and trailed kisses along Zuko's neck and started to walk into the kitchen, with Iroh staring at them as they entered.

"Looks like you're feeling better now, Nephew. You will go to the tea shop today then?" Zuko's eyes widened as he pulled Jet away. "N-no. Not at all. My stomach still hurts." He admitted, yawning. "Well, if yes then sit down and have some tea."

Zuko shivered at the word 'tea'. He had enough tea in his whole life already. On the other side, his uncle could live forever only on tea. Zuko sighed as he sat on the chair, staring at the tea.

"Do I have to drink it?" Zuko asked, sighing. He didn't want to drink tea. He would rather only have a cup of water. "Well, if you don't want to feel sick then you better drink it." Zuko stuck his tongue out as he shook a little.

"I will rather go to bed." Zuko sighed as he stood up, leaving to his bed room. Jet, as always, followed him like a lost puppy.

"Where did you even got sick? It wasn't raining yesterday and it was rather hot." Jet said as he closet the door behind him, locking them. "I'm not sick. My stomach just hurts." Zuko mumbled as he laid on the bed, sighing as he felt the comfortable bedding under him. The bedding sunk a little lower as he felt another body next to him.

"Fine, your stomach hurts, but that doesn't mean that I can't be here." Jet eye rolled, kissing the button of Zuko's lips and sitting on his waist. "Hm, maybe you can really keep me company." Zuko moaned, burying his hand in Jet's hair. Jet smiled and kissed Zuko's neck, making him blush. And that's what Jet liked about him. Even though he looked like he could beat up a whole army sometimes, he had also a cute side. And, that's what Jet loved about him.

When he discovered that Zuko is a fire bender, he was so pissed and he felt like beating him up. But, he got over it very soon. There was something very different about him. He wasn't like the rest of the fire benders. He wasn't a cold-blooded murderer like all the rest of his people. And that was the loved the most about him. He was different. Different from everybody.

Jet smiled into the crock of Zuko's neck, feeling the smaller teen's grip on his hair got tighten. "Ouch, that hurts." Jet hissed, biting his button lip. Zuko let go of Jet's hair, staring at him. "Well, sorry." Zuko mumbled, putting the hand away, still laying on the bed.

Jet looked down at his lover and smiling. "And get off me. You're hurting me. Like my stomach doesn't hurt enough already." Jet snickered and moved away, sitting next to his babe.

"Hey, remember what I promised you yesterday?" Zuko stared at him as he shook his head. "No." Jet chuckled a little, laying on his stomach next to Zuko. He moved his head to Zuko's kissing his cheek, making the smaller teen blush.

"I wanted to take you on Ramen today, but you're sick. What about a bath? Would it be better than Ramen?" Jet asked. Zuko gave him a light nod, smiling. "Yeah, but after uncle leave to the tea shop. It will better without him." Jet gave an agreement nod. Zuko turned his body, so he was facing him, noozling his face into Jet's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think we can wait few minutes."

* * *

"I'm going nephew. I will be back around 5!" Iroh yelled thru the apartment and closed the door. Finally, he was gone. Iroh was having breakfast longer then Jet expected, or it just felt like eternity before he left. Jet smiled as he heard the door close.

Zuko had asked him to leave him alone for a while. Jet didn't mind it at all. If his babe wanted to be alone, he could. Jet just wanted the best for him. Jet smiled grew as he turned on the other side. For the last few minutes or more he was facing away from Zuko, giving him some privacy.

"Hun?" Jet whispered, shaking a little with the body that was facing away from him. Zuko groaned next to him. Jet blinked few times and sat on the balls of his feet, looking at Zuko. Zuko moved onto his back, showing a cute pout.

_'I don't remember seeing you fall asleep.' _Jet though, brushing the hair off Zuko's face. Zuko laid on his back, deeply asleep. Jet smiled when he saw Zuko's relaxed, sleeping face, the stedy rise and fall of his chest, his mouth half-open and his head falling slitly to the left.

Jet chuckled as he leaned down to Zuko's neck, kissing it lightly, but making sure that he won't wake him up. His lover deserved his sleep. If he feels sick, then he should sleep thru it. A small sigh asked his lips as he laid next to him, playing with Zuko's hair.

"I love you so much." Jet whispered to himself, leaving a kiss on Zuko's cheek, chuckling as the white cheek reddened a little. Jet smiled as he got up, figuring out, that it would be better to have less light in the room.

Jet putted the curtains over the window, making the room a little darker. _'Maybe it's not much, but it's enough.' _Jet though and looked back at Zuko who laid asleep on his bed, the covers under neat him. Jet walked into the living room, grabbing a small brown blanket, walking back to Zuko's room and walking to him.

He smiled and covered Zuko's body. The teen groaned and moved in the bed. Jet smiled as he laid next to Zuko, smelling the hair of the sleeping teen.

Jet smiled as he traced a finger over Zuko's cheek. The teen has given everything to him. Even his virginity. That was the very last thing Zuko could give to him. That was something Jet could never imagine to take from him. Zuko was beautiful. The most beautiful person Jet even saw.

If Jet could, he would give him in return the world for just to see him smiling forever. Jet would just be happy if Zuko would only had the spark of happiness in his eyes. Jet smiled and closed his eyes, finding Zuko's hand under the covers and held smiled and hit his forehead against Zuko's lightly, smiling.

After few minutes, he got bored and decided that it was time for his babe wake up. He shook with Zuko's body lightly, biting down Zuko's neck, making sure that Zuko would wake up. Jet smiled as he heard a low moan from the smaller teen.

Zuko's eyes flattered as he turned his head to the right, blinking few times. "Why did you wake me?" Zuko mumbled, rubbing his eyes. _'Fuck, he's so cute.' _Jet though and squashed a little Zuko's hand he still held. "Because I wanted to hear your cute loving voice again." Jet cooed, almost feeling like kissing thous lips and never stop kissing them.

"Couldn't you just wait thous few extra minutes?" Zuko asked as he yawned. "Yeah, and minutes would turn to hours and hours to the rest of the day." Jet said and rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"Aw, you're so sweet." Zuko smiled, curling into Jet's chest. Jet smiled and relaxed, patting Zuko's hair. The room was filled with silence for a while. The only thing that could be heard where the two teens breathing slowly.

"Zuko?" Jet started, breaking the spell of silence. "Have you ever though about the two of us getting married one day?" Jet asked. Zuko raised an eyebrow, staring at him. "I will have one guess. You just wanted to break the silence, didn't you?" Jet nodded, hiding his face in Zuko's hair.

"Yeah, but I still wanna know the answer." Jet said, kissing Zuko's forehead and moving onto the lips. "Hm, once. But, not much. It would be really complicated." Zuko mumbled, sighing. Jet froze and frowned. "Zuko, look at me." Jet said and brought Zuko's face up with a finger.

"Promise me that one day we will get married. Promise it to me." Zuko blinked few times and kissed Jet's chin, pulling Jet's finger away. "I can't promise anything, you know that." Jet nodded, sighing.

"Okay hun, but now you know what you promised me." Zuko gave Jet a stare. "No, I don't." Jet shook his head and chuckled, kissing the smaller teen's lips. "The bath. What about me and you take a bath my beauty?" Jet asked. A small blush crossed over Zuko's cheeks.

"Okay."

* * *

**Okay, it's done. Finally! I know, too much fluff. The next chapter will be a soon, since the Christmas break is going to start this Friday. I hope you liked it. BYE!**


	6. Smellerbee?

**I told you that this chap is gonna be soon on. AllWolfXFox helped!**

* * *

"Jet, cut it out!" Zuko shouted as the hot water flowed down his neck. Jet, as he told him, just wanted to have some fun. Well, Zuko didn't know that Jet by fun ment make him feel like he was sitting in lava.

"Nu-huh! You said that it's fine with you to let me wash your body." Jet protested. Zuko groaned in annoyance. A yelp escaped his lips as Jet added another backed of hot water. "Aw, what's the mater? Is the water too cold?" Jet cooed, putting the tip of his hand into the water.

Jet hissed as he pulled the hand away. "How the hell can you sit in it?" Jet shouted as he kissed his fingers. Zuko chuckled and turned around in the tub. "Well, it hurts me too, but you are keeping me here." Zuko said, as he looked at Jet who sat at the edge of the tub.

"You were the one who wanted a bath. Not me." Zuko gave a protesting glare. "No. You said that you will be with me **in** the bath." Jet blinked few times before he frowned. "I will probably regret this later."

Jet sighed and stood up, taking his shirt off. Zuko gulped as he stared at the well build muscles and flat stomach. "You like what you see?" Zuko nodded dumbly, and shook his head.

Jet chuckled and took off his pants, not caring about the trousers and sitting into the tub. Jet yelped as he sat into the boiling water, cursing himself on the inside. "Now, was it that hard?"

Jet nodded and chuckled, moving to Zuko's body on all fours. He kissed the bottom of Zuko's lip, biting on it lightly. "Um, what you doing?" Zuko moaned, grabbing a fist fool of Jet's hair.

"Hm, help me to stop thinking about the hot water." Jet said with a smile on his face, his hands traveling down Zuko's bare arms. "Hm, not gonna tell me to stop?" Jet moaned, his lips traveling down to Zuko's neck, his eyes closed.

Jet tongue trailed down Zuko's shoulder, leaving small loving kisses , adding the tip of his tongue to make it a little more hotter. "Jet?" Jet opened his left eye, popping a small kiss on Zuko's neck.

Zuko bended his head to the left a little, leaving Jet to kiss his neck. "Finally enjoying yourself?" Zuko nodded. Jet's hands massaged Zuko's shoulders, earning a moan from the other teen.

Jet chuckled and trailed his hands down Zuko's hips, making the smaller teen blush. "What about I make you enjoy yourself even more?" Jet whispered in his ear lobe, licking it. Zuko gasped and bucked his hips up. Jets hands made their way to Zuko's organ and wrapped them round the heating flesh.

"Fuck Jet!"

Zuko's hands made their way into Jet hair and tugged sending shivers down Jet's spine. Jet's hand pumped up and down faster and faster along with Zuko's hip thrusts in time. Climax took over.

Jet gave an cooky smile, cupping the tired teen's cheek and kissing his lips. Zuko smiled and returned the kiss. "You didn't have to do that, you know?" Jet rolled his eyes. "But I did it. Now, shall we sit in this mess for some more time or should we get washed?" Jet asked as he looked around. Zuko stuck his tongue out and chuckled tiredly.

"I would rather have the shower."

* * *

Jet hummed as he sat against the small couch, reading. He had left Zuko's apartment almost an hour ago. The sky was black as it rained rapidly. He smiled and turned the page, starting to read the content. He had found himself an old blanked with a black book, also know as 'The history of Ba Sing Sa'.

As far as Jet knew, there weren't almost any books in this apartment. Only this one. It was dusty and old. Probably someone who lived here before left it here. Jet sighed and closed the book, putting it down from his lap.

He wondered where Smellerbee and Longshot where. They should have been back already. Maybe they are only late.

The door slammed open. Jet stood on his feet quickly, walking to the door. There was Longshot. Alone and wounded.

"Where is Smellerbee?"

Jet asked worriedly, helping him to the couch. Longshot held his hand to his hip, sitting on the couch, relaxing a little. "Where is Smellerbee?" Jet asked again, worried more and more every second. "And what the hell happened?" Jet asked. Longshot groaned.

"Tell me where the heck is Smellerbee!" Jet ordered. Longshot sighed. "Outside.." Jet raised his eyebrow. "Outside where?" Jet asked again.

"Outside the walls..." Longshot groaned, taking a deep breath and laying on the couch. "Why the hell were you outside?" Jet asked, but got no answer.

"Damn it. Stay here. I'm going to look for Smellerbee." Jet sighed as he took his swords, pulled them on his back and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Smellerbee!" Jet yelled as he ran thru the city. Where the heck could she be goddamn it?! Jet ran faster, bumping into people. "SMELLERBEE!" Jet yelled even loader, almost running int an old woman.

Jet turned quickly to the left as he ran to the walls. His heart beaten with fast speed as he was getting more and more worried. What would he do if something bad could happen to her.

She was like his little sister!

Terrible though raced thru his mind of what could happen to her. She could be laying somewhere in blood, screaming in pain. She could have been teared into piece by wild animals. She could have been killed by a group of fire benders...

Jet gulped as he tried not to think about the worst. Jet slowed down as he almost reached the wall. Now came the hard part; Get on the other side of the wall. Jet stopped as he hid behind the building that was right next to the wall.

There where two soldiers standing next the entrance. It was always open from eight in the morning till eight in the evening. There was only one problem. Everyone who wanted to get thru needed to have the 'security' card. Which, Jet didn't had. They snuck into Ba Sing Sa secretly.

Jet sighed and kneeled down, listening to what the two soldiers where talking about.

"Will you be moving away too?" One soldier said. He had a little bit of worry in his voice. _'That's weird.' _Jet though. It was rare to hear soldiers have worry in their voice. "Yeah, I don't want my family to be here when they will attack this city." Other soldier said. Jet's raised his eyebrow.

_'Who are they?' _Jet though, listening a little more. "Yeah, I'm not going to be here too when the Fire nation is going to attack. Heck, have you seen thus tanks? There was like one hundred of them." Jet's eyes widened. No. If the Fire nation is near the Smellerbee..

A bell rang as the soldiers walked away, the walls slowly going down. Jet took a run for it and ran. Ran as fast as he could. With luck, he made it to the other side. Jet turned around. The walls, where down.

* * *

**HA! An evil cliff hanger! I wonder what will happen to Smellerbee. Dead? Wounded? Alright and alive? You will see in the next chapter of the best fanfict I ever wrote!**


	7. Smellerbee!

**Another chapter! Yay! I'm acutely falling in love with this story. AllWolfXFox helped! The faith of Smellerbee is in my hands.**

* * *

"Smellerbee!" Jet yelled as he ran further into the forest. He didn't knew where he was going. He had to do only one thing. Find her. Jet ran faster and he was looking to the sides.

"Smellerbee!" Jet shouted, stopping for few seconds and taking a deep breath. "Goddamn it, Smellerbee." Jet sighed and took another deep breath. "Why are you doing this to me?" Jet asked himself, looking around. This couldn't be healthy for his heart.

Jet sighed as he stood up slowly, looking around. Where she could be. She will never know how worried he is. If something will happen to her, he wouldn't live thru it. She is like his younger sister. A younger sister he never had. Jet walked thru the forest as it began to rain harder. The sky was pitch black and Jet could see only few steps in front of him. He sighed and stopped, looking around.

"Smellerbee!"

Jet shouted, trying to get a reply. Nothing. The only thing Jet could see was a dimmed light and hear singing. He was sure, without second doubt that it was a group of Earth benders, waiting for any attacks. Still, he had to at least try to ask. Jet walked closer to the fire as he pushed away few bushes. "Hello?" A couple of man turned their heads, all dress in green. They where all siting around a small campfire. Luckily, they where really only earth benders.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble, but have you seen a girl 14 year? I'm just trying to find her."

"Boy, you better get going back. A storms brewing. You can't be out here." One of the earth benders said. Jet growled, getting frustrated. "Look have you seen her or not!" Jet shouted. "Well, I saw a kid there around 14 walking from there. He was wounded. We wanted to help, but he didn't want any help." One pointed.

_'Must have been Longshot.'_

"If you're going to go there kid, be careful. We saw few fire benders there this morning." Jet nodded and ran deeper into the forest. The rain was picking up and thunder clashed over head.

_'Where are you Bee?'_

Jet ran faster as he could see a small track, covered by blood, following it. This couldn't be good. "Goddamn it. I should have left someone with Longshot." Jet cursed at himself. Jet followed the bloody track, running deeper into the forest.

**SPLASH!**

Jet's feet slipped as he fell down into a trench full of water. Great. Now he doesn't only need to find Smellerbee, but also het his ass from the trench, what seemed impossible. Jet looked around, trying to find anything he could hold onto and climb up. Nothing.

Well, shit.

Jet took few steps back, looking up on the edge of the trench on the other side.

_'Maybe if I try to jump with my swords, I will get out of here.' _

Jet though, taking a deep breath. He took out his swords and got ready for the jump.

One...Two...Three..**NOW!**

Jet ran quickly to the edge, jumping. The swords digged deep into the mud on the edge, giving Jet an opportunity to climb up. Jet threw one of his legs up, and swinging the other one up too. Jet sighed stood up, now, covered in mud.

"Why you do this to me Smellerbee?" Jet yelled, getting no answer again. "Fuck." Jet whispered to himself.

* * *

Zuko laid on the bed. As every night, he would be awake at least an hour more than he should be. It was almost impossible to fall asleep with music playing outside, people laughing and dancing, drunk guys singing the Earth Kingdom anthem, guards going on them to stop singing over and over again.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he turned on his stomach, throwing a pillow over his head. "Oh, how beautiful you are my country." Drunk singing could be heard from he outside. Zuko groaned. He was trying to sleep goddamn it. Why did everyone had to be so noisy in the middle of a freaking night?

"Hey, shut it!" Someone screamed at the drunk singers. Zuko chuckled as he continued to listen.

"You shut it." One of the drunk guys said.

Zuko sighed as he laid on the bed.

"Well, maybe I will have a little more of a chance to fall asleep tomorrow quietly." Zuko whispered to himself, closing his eye lids.

* * *

"Smellerbee! Goddamn it, say something!" Jet screamed as he continued to walk thru the forest. He had been looking for Smellerbee over an hour already. The rain fell from the clouds as Jet's clothes were soaked wet. He was going to catch a cold soon if he will keep walking in the rain like this.

Jet had almost given up on finding her. The path of blood was gone 'cuz of the rain. Jet sighed as he wrapped his hands around his chest. Not only that he was cold, but also sleepy. Jet continued to walk father into the forest. After a while, he heard a quite whimper.

"SMELLERBEE!" Jet yelled, running to the sound, pushing away everything that was in his path. As he ran faster, he could hear the whimper even more. When he got there, his eyes widened.

"SMELLERBEE!" There she laid. In blood, her flesh teared apart. Probably by a knife. Jet kneeled down to her, holding her up. "I'm here. Everything is gonna be fine." Jet whispered to her, smiling. Smellerbee looked up at him. A trail of blood escaped her lips.

Jet gulped. His eyes stung. "Come. We're gonna go home." Jet whispered. Smellerbee hissed as Jet picked her up, making her grab his shoulder. "What happened?" Jet asked, walking slowly back to the city. "F-fire.." Bee tried to finish her sentence, but a couch stopped her from doing so.

"Fire benders, right?" Smellerbee nodded, couching out some blood. A tear escaping her left eye. "We are going home. You're gonna be fine. I will make you a hot tea and tuck you in. I will bandage your wounds, just don't die on me." Jet said as he walked thru the forest.

They slowly reached the trench. He stopped and looked around. The trench was filled with water. There was no way they where getting on the other side. Jet looked at the trench. Maybe if he jumped, they would get across. But if not, then it was sure death.

"I'm gonna jump Smellerbee. Just if we don't make it across, I want to tell you that you're like my little sis."

Smellerbee stared at him. Jet took few steps back and ran for it. He jumped across the trench, taking a deep breath as he was on the other side. "Well shit." Jet said, running to the walls.

Jet ran faster as the rain tapped on his shoulder. He stopped running as he reached the camp.

_'Great, people who can help.'_

"Hello!" Jet yelled, stepping closer to them. "Whoa, what happened." One of he soldiers asked. "Does she need medical help?" Jet nodded his head, giving Smellerbee to one of the man's arms. "She should be fine." One soldiers said and then added. "Sit down and relax, kid. He knows what he's doing."

Jet sighed as he sat down on the ground.

"I hope that you're right."

* * *

Jet sat on the ground as he listened to the stories. He was told to relax, that she is in good hands. Then, he was told to listen to stories, that it can make him think of something better. Jet had to say, some of the stories where amazing.

Like the one when he said that he beaten up a bear with his bare hands, without his bending. Another one told a story how he lived with in the Fire nation capital for few years and he couldn't bend for these years.

"And what's your story, kid?" One man asked. Jet stared at him for a while before he sighed. "I lived in a small village in the east of the Earth Kingdom. The whole place was burned in front of my eyes when I was eight. My father was locked in a house that was set on fire. My mother was raped and killed. Then, they threw her into the house too. After a while, I found few kids and we started to build a tree house. Now, it's a big hide out. There is about a hundred of us."

Jet finished. A smile appeared on his face as he pictured their hide out in his mind. "Damn, I'm sorry, kid. Fire benders can be cruel sometimes. But, not all of them. Some of the are friendly." One man said. "I know." Jet mumbled.

"Hey, you think I can go see Smellerbee now?" Jet asked, looking around. "I wouldn't do that. That guy can get angry when someone get's into his work." Another man said. "Oh, well, that really calmed me down."

Jet said sarcastically. "Don't worry. He isn't a psychopath." A man laughed. Jet sighed as he sat there for another few minutes, before the other man came out of the tent.

"She should be fine by tomorrow." The man said, sitting down. "She got a pretty bad cut on her side. It was made by a shift. It couldn't be an animal." The man said. "If you want to, you can go see her." Jet smiled and nodded, walking to the tent.

He took a deep breath before he entered. "Smellerbee?" Jet asked, entering the small tent. He gulped and kneeled down to the sleeping body.

Jet looked over the near broken body. Jet glared at the body with sadness. "Damn it Bee. Fuck, why the hell did you have to run off like that? You could have gotten hurt you idiot." Jet's hands clenched when he kneeled, resting them on his knees.

"You always have to go off and try to be big of your self." He seethed, trying to hold back tears. "You moron. You've could had died!" Jet yelled. "What would Longshot say if he saw you right now? huh?!" Jet let the tear flow and stares at Smellerbee's sleeping face. "You're damn lucky I love you as a sister Bee..." Jet's face hid in shadow. "I don't know what I'd do if-"

"You talk too much." A croak voice said. Jet looked down and smiled. A loving smile. "Y-you big idiot." Jet said with a laugh at the end. "Don't do this to me." Jet said as rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not doing anything." Smellerbee said quitly, looking at the top of the tent. "But you're still a big idiot."

Jet laughed as brushed the hair of Smellerbee's face, making her shake her head. "It wasn't my fault that we got jump by this two assholes." Smellerbee whispered.

"Yeah, where does assholes fire benders?" A nod. "Fucking animals."

Jet and Bee sat in a silence for a while.

"I'm sorry." Jet looked up, "For being carless." Jet gave a small smile.

"Yeah, ya good."

"So how long will I be stuck like this." Bee huffed. Jet scoffed.

"A few days at most, but it will be health in a week."

"Oh, great." Smellerbee whispered to herself, looking at Jet. "So, we're spending a night here?" Jet nodded, laying beside her on the ground.

"Don't you dare do this to me again." Jet whispered. Smellerbee nodded and closed her eyes. Jet smiled, welcoming sleep.

* * *

**Well, another chap is done. Pff, I'm glad I'm done with this.**


	8. I don't need a healer!

**Another chapter! This one is special. You will see at the end. And yeah. Happy Holidays everyone. I hope you will enjoy them to the fullest!**

* * *

Zuko blinked few times as he stared on the ceiling. Damn, what a night. He had been awake at least two times at night. Not very pleasant. First, a loud crack was heard over their apartment and then, he was woken by drunk singing and guards yelling at them to stop.

Zuko rubbed his eyes, yawning. He wanted to sleep, and he will not deny it. He would love to stay in bed and all, but he needed to go to walk. Zuko slowly started to doubt that fire benders wake up with the sun. Heck, he would even sleep ten more hours after the sun is up in the sky.

Zuko licked his lips few times, sitting up in the bed. The blanked fell down his waist. Zuko blinked and stood up, walking slowly into the small bathroom. Zuko was glad that he had his own bathroom. It was better than shearing a bathroom with his tea. His uncle had a very 'special' kind of a soap. That soap smells like tea.

Zuko shook his head as he stared into the mirror. His hair was messy, he had bags under his eyes and again, he felt like he was going to throw up soon. Very soon.

And as he expected, sickness took over soon like it did yesterday. Zuko ran to the toiled and fell on his knees, vomiting into the toilet. "Aw, fuck!" Zuko moaned and continued to throw up. Zuko kept throwing up about ten minutes before he finally was able to stop. He spit into the toiled few times, sticking his tongue out.

"Are you okay, nephew?" Zuko turned his head right, looking at his uncle. "How long have you been watching me?" Zuko asked him, flashing the bathroom and sitting on his knees. "Long enough to know that we should go see a healer." Iroh said and walked to Zuko, kneeling next to him.

"I don't need no stupid healer uncle. I'm gonna be fine." Zuko protested, standing up. "And beside, I want to go to the tea shop today." Zuko said, taking a small brash and brushing his hair.

"Nephew, if you're sick then you should stay home and we should go see a healer. We can regret it later." Iroh said. Zuko looked into the mirror and glared. "I'm not sick uncle, It will be better later. Like it was yesterday." Zuko said and leaned against the sink. "I'm gonna be fine."

Zuko mumbled. Iroh shook his head and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Zuko there alone. Zuko spit few more times into the sink, walking back into his bedroom and reaching for pair of pants and a shirt, putting them on and entering the kitchen.

"What we got for breakfast, uncle?" Zuko asked, sitting down on the floor, taking a sip of already made tea that was put in front of him. "Not much, nephew. Just a piece of bread. That is all." Zuko groaned and took a bite of the bread that his uncle put on the table.

* * *

"Hey, wake up kid." Jet's body was shock awake as he opened his eyes slowly, staring at Smellerbee's sleeping face. He smiled and traced a finger over her cheek. "Hey, you hear me." Jet turned his head to the other side and nodded. Jet sat up and smiled at Smellerbee a little more.

"We got to get moving, kid." The man said. "I saw that you don't have any ID's. We are gonna take you with us to Ba Sing sa." Jet nodded and then it snapped in his mind. "Where you looking thru our packets?" Jet asked. The man gave an innocent smile.

"We had to make sure that you two aren't Fire nation spies. We saw a lot of fire benders near the city lately and well, I hope you understand." Jet sighed and stood up. "When we are leaving?" He asked, looking at Smellerbee. "In few minutes so get that friend of yours awake." The man said and walked away.

Jet sighed and kneeled down to Smellerbee, shaking with her a little. "Wake up." Jet said. Smellerbee steered a little, blinking.

"Hm, what is it?" Smellerbee asked, her voice still a little hoarse. "We need to go." Jet smiled. Smellerbee blinked and stared at Jet. "I can't walk." Smellerbee mumbled. Jet chuckled. "Of course that I'm gonna carry you." Jet said with a smirk on his face.

Smellerbee chuckled tiredly and raised her hands, letting Jet pick her up. Jet shook his head as he scooted her into his arms, walking out of the tent. The fire was already out and there were only two tents left. Theirs and another small one.

"Hey kids!" One soldier yelled and waved at them. "Come here." Jet nodded his head and ran carefully to the man. "I don't know if you already know it, but we are gonna get you into the city, since you don't have any ID's. You will need to stay close to us." Jet gave knowing nod.

"Okay man! We are ready to go!" A man behind them yelled, making Jet flinch. He turned around, glaring. The other man shrugged. Every one started slowly walking to the walls, taking their time.

* * *

"I told you we should go see a healer." Iroh said as he stood there, while Zuko was throwing up the breakfast behind a bush. "I'm not sick!" Zuko protested, spitting on the ground few times. "Well, you don't act like one who is healthy." Iroh said, looking at Zuko who walked to him.

"I'm. Not. Sink." Zuko bit. Iroh raised an eyebrow. "As you wish nephew. But still, we aren't going to the tea shop today. We are going to a healer even if you don't like it." Iroh said as they continued to walk down the street.

"But uncle!" Zuko protested like a little kid. "Silence, now, we are going to a healer and that is my last word." Zuko groaned and walked behind his uncle.

After few minutes. They got there. Zuko still wasn't really sure about that. It was pointless to go there. Iroh opened the door with his hand, stepping inside. "Hello." A nurse said that was sitting next to a table that was next to the door.

"Hello, miss." Iroh said with a smile. "Would you like to be sighed in?" The nurse asked.

"Only me, please." The nurse nodded and started writing something down on a paper. "Uncle, you can go back into the tea shop. I can do this on my own." Zuko said as he turned his head to Iroh. "Are you sure, nephew?" Iroh asked and Zuko nodded.

"Very well. I will see you later." Iroh said and walked thru the door, leaving Zuko there. "What is your name?" The nurse asked. Zuko turned his head. "Uh, Lee." The nurse nodded.

"Age?" The nurse asked again. "Sixteen." Zuko said with a sigh. "What kind of problems?" The nurse asked again. "Stomach pains and vomiting." The nurse nodded again. "Go and take a seat. The doctor should be here soon."

Zuko nodded and sat on a chair next to a small girl. "Hello sir." The girl said. Zuko turned his head to the girl. "Hey." The girl smiled and swung with her feet. "Why are you here sir?" The girl asked. "Believe me. I don't even know anymore." Zuko admitted.

"Hey, and why are you calling me sir anyway?" Zuko asked and looked at the girl. "My mommy always said to call people nicely." The little girl said. Zuko smiled. "Well, your mother said the right thing to you." Zuko said and patted her hair.

"And why aren't you at school like other kids?" Zuko asked randomly. "I don't go to school. My mommy doesn't have money." The girl said. There was silence on the hall.

The silence was broken as the door opened and the hall was filled with women's crying. "I'm really sorry miss." The doctor stepped outside of the room, placing a hand. The women stirred, walking to the door. The women grabbed the girl by her hand, leading her out. "What happened mommy?" Zuko heard before the door where shut.

"Next." The doctor said. Zuko gulped as he slowly marched into the room.

"Good morning." The doctor greeted, smiling. Zuko shrugged and sat down. The doctor shook his head. "It's okay. You don't have to greed me." He smiled and sat down behind the table.

"How are you today?" The doctor asked. "Fine." Zuko sighed. "That's good. So, what is your problem?" The doctor asked. "Vomiting and morning sickness. Hey, just give me some pills and I will be on my way." Zuko said, relaxing against the tea chair. "It's not that easy. I can't just give you pills. I also need to see myself if you don't have any more problems.

Zuko sighed as the doctor pointed metal bed. "Take off your shirt and lay down." The doctor said. Zuko shrugged and sat on the bed, taking his shirt off and laying down. "Well, this is awkward." Zuko mumbled as he stared into the ceiling.

"It won't be anything horrible. Just a simple check up. I do this at least ten times a day. Nothing special." The doctor said, walking closer. "Just relax." The doctor said as he placed his hands on Zuko's stomach, making him flinch.

"Have you eaten anything this morning?" The doctor asked. "Yes, but now it's behind a bush." Zuko mumbled, flinching when the doctors hands went lower. "Mind if I pull your pants down a little. Don't worry, not much." Zuko nodded his head and looked at the ceiling. The doctor's hands traced along his belly, pressing it lightly on random places.

"When the vomiting and morning sickness started?" The doctor asked, not looking at him. "Do you need to know it?" The doctor nodded his head. Zuko sighed and closed his eyes. "I started feeling sick and vomit after I slept with my partner, Jet." The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you would be a women, I would just tell you that you are pregnant." The doctor chuckled.

"Now, stay still. I'm going to use my water bending and the water can be a little cold." The doctor said and pulled out some water from the sink. Zuko flinched as the cold water touched his belly. "I told you that it's gonna be cold." The doctor chuckled, moving his hands up and down over his belly.

"Do you know now anything? What is wrong with me? Or is nothing wrong with me?" The doctor raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Wait few more minutes." The doctor ordered. Zuko rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

The doctor soon pulled his hands away. "You can sit up and put your shirt. I don't really think you will be happy with what I'm about to say." Zuko gulped. He will not like what the doctor is about to say? Whas he dying? Zuko stood up and pulled the shirt over his head.

"Please, sit down." The doctor said. Zuko sat down and listened. The doctor looked the paper the nurse gave him. "So, you're sixteen, right Lee?" Zuko nodded. "Who you live with and where?" The doctor asked. "I live with my uncle in a small apartment. I haven't seen my mother since I was eight. My father and sister hate me."

Zuko sighed. "And what about your partner. His name is Jet, right?" Zuko nodded. "That's good. Listen here Lee. After I say it, I want you to stay calm. You may be shocked, but that is normal." The doctor said, leaning against the chair.

"Have you ever though about having children?" The doctor asked. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "W-what you mean by that. You don't mean that I'm-" Zuko trailed off, trying to form words in his mouth, but failing. The doctor nodded.

"I-I can't be. That is impossible." Zuko whispered, his eyes widening. "Well, it happened." Zuko shock his head and after a while of staring, his vision turned black.

* * *

**I'm not very good at scenes like this. Forgive me. **

**Anyway, I told you this chapter will be special. I tried to make it good. This is the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Pregnant

**So, this chapter is my least favourite, because I ended up two hours on Wikipedia, reading about intersexuality. If there is something wrong, don't blame me. I'm not a doctor and I will probably never be one.**

* * *

Zuko's eyes flattered open as he stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, so lot's of sleep and relax." Zuko heard a voice. He rubbed his eyes, his vision blurry. "Yes, of course." Zuko blinked and sat up tiredly, keeping his legs on the metal bed.

He turned his head, couching and getting the two old men's attention. "Oh, you're awake." The doctor said. Zuko gave him a glare, swinging his legs from the bed.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're pregnant. Glare at your boyfriend." The doctor said, walking to him. "Your uncle came for you. Now, he knows what is this all about, we will have to talk." The doctor mumbled, helping Zuko on his feet.

"Nephew, come here and have a sit. We need to talk." Zuko turned his head to his uncle. "Talk about what? All I know that I have a kid inside my stomach and I'm a guy. How the hell is that even possible?" Zuko yelled. "And that why we need to talk, nephew. It's very important." Zuko glared and the sighed, sitting down on the chair, wrapping his hands around his chest.

"Now Lee, there is a thing called intersexuality. There is about over 30,000 people here in Earth Kingdom. Some of these people are broken into a group that have disease gonodal dysgenesis. That means they have both female and male sex organs. Usually, only one of the organs is visible on the outside, the other is inside of the body." Zuko's eyes flashed open. "So, you're telling me I'm not only man but also a women?" The doctor sighed.

"Let me explain. It is very rare that one of this organs work, or even both, but it does happen. That is what happened in your case." Zuko blinked few times, wishing that this was all just a dream.

"This isn't true. I'm dreaming. Yeah, I'm only probably asleep and this is a nightmare." Zuko chuckled nervously. "Yeah, uncle should wake me up by now." The doctor raised and eyebrow, blinking. "This isn't a nightmare, Lee. You will just have to gasp onto the reality before you go into labor in three months." The doctor said. "ONLY THREE MONTHS?!" Zuko yelled, burying his face into his hands. "Yes, the baby's cells will be reproducing faster inside the womb the normally. But, when it will be born, he or she will start growing normally." The doctor finished.

Zuko took a deep breath. "This isn't happening." Zuko mumbled to himself. The doctor sighed, walking to him and stroking Zuko's hair. "Just take deep breath and relax. I would prefer not to get stressed the next three months. You will need to relax. Not up before ten and I want you to be in the bed by seven."

"That is not possible. I haven't slept that much even when I was a baby myself." Zuko protested. "Trust me. You will sleep much more during the pregnancy." The doctor said with calming voice. "Okay, I think you and your nephew know everything about the pregnancy. We already talked about what will happen if he will go to labor. You will bring him in and I will take care of it and if anything will go wrong, we will take it cesarean." Iroh nodded and stood up, wanting Zuko to do so.

"Nephew, come on." Iroh said, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Why me?" Zuko mumbled. The doctor sighed, kneeling in front of him. He was kind of used to calm down sixteen year old girls. But a boy? Never happened to him.

"It's now that bad. Once you will see the baby, you will fall in love with it." The doctor said, smiling up at him. If it worked with pregnant girls, why not him? "Hey, go home, have a warm bath and have some sleep, okay?" Zuko pulled his hands away, looking at the doctor. He nodded, standing up and slowly walking to the door. The doctor smiled, standing up with a sigh.

"You should quit job if you have any for thous three months." Zuko nodded and walked out of the room. Iroh smiled and closed the door behind him. "Nephew, I hope you see that it was a right choice to go see a healer. Iroh said and looked at Zuko who stumbled a little, still in shock. "Nephew, I'm not angry at you. I can't be. It's not your nor Jet's fault. Both of you didn't know about your condition." Iroh said calmly. Zuko stopped walking and took a deep breath.

"I need to tell Jet. It's his child after all. Damn it. I don't know what to say to him. I just can't tell him that I'm pregnant." Zuko mumbled. Iroh smiled and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You don't have to tell him today. Let's go home. I can make you a cup of tea and found you a book and a blanked, okay?" Zuko blinked few times and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Smellerbee asked as she was carried by Jet, who walked to the wall. They where walking for about an hour and Smellerbee started to feel bad for Jet, who had to carry her all the way.

"We are almost there kid. Just few more steps to the wall." One man said, smirking and pointing at the tall, Ba Sing Sa wall. "Well, that is awesome. My hands start to hurt." Jet whined, marching slowly. "If I will not find at home a cup of warm tea or just a piece of bread, I will be pissed." Jet said. The other man laughed. "When I will get home, I will for the first time in my life see my child. My wife gave birth to it few months ago." The man said with a smile on his face.

"I don't really want children. Can you just imagine how it cries at night and all. The diaper changing. You don't have any sleep. It's just terrible." Jet said, shaking a little. "Well, I don't mind it." The man said and stopped to walk.

"Here we are. Now, you kids will stay silence." The man said and started to walk to the city. Jet walked behind them and before he knew it, there where soldiers next to his right and left. Jet looked behind him and saw three soldiers behind him. They entered the city without complication. The soldiers walked behind the small building, stopping.

"Okay kid, we will split here. Run to your family. We need to go." And with that, they left the two there standing. "Okay Smellerbee. We are going home and you need to get bandaged." Jet said as he started running slowly to their small apartment.

...

"We're home!" Jet yelled as opened the door. He was greeted by Longshot and smell of hot tea. "Get here and help me with Smellerbee before my poor, poor hands are going to fall off." Jet said as he pulled Smellerbee into Longshot's arms, flopping himself on the couch.

"My arms. I'm not doing this again." Jet whined pathetically. Smellerbee raised her eyebrow as she was laid on the couch. "Excuse me? I'm not that heavy." Smellerbee protested. Jet chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry, but it's not easy to carry you and try not to move with you much." Smellerbee sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What I'm gonna do with you?" Jet just chuckled, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

"Sit down and relax. I will make you tea." Iroh said and smiled. Zuko sat silently on the couch. They got home rather quickly, since Zuko didn't want to be seen by Jet. He would for sure ask him why he wasn't at the tea shop. Zuko wouldn't have been really sure what to tell to him.

Zuko sighed and traced his hands over his stomach. How could the doctor even tell. He didn't even had a bump there. Maybe because of his water bending? Zuko shook his head and wrapped his hands around his stomach, laying on the couch.

"Why me?" Zuko asked himself as he looked at his stomach. "Why you do this to me?" Zuko asked the baby, knowing perfectly well that it still can't hear him. "Zuko, you just have to grip onto the reality. Like the doctor said. Relax and try not to think about it." Iroh said as he sat next to Zuko on the couch and taking a small book that was on the table.

"Read this. Maybe you can come to better though. You can go read it to your room now if you don't want the tea." Iroh said. Zuko smiled and sat up, grabbing the book and walking to his room.

Zuko closed the door behind him as he sat against them. He looked at the book and frowned, throwing it on the other side of the room. On better though? Really? How he can stop thinking about that he is pregnant.

**Knock! Knock!**

Zuko looked at his window. Oh no. There was Jet, knocking on it. Zuko faked a smile and opened it. He was greeted by Jet's lips on his own. "Hey babe." Jet chuckled, cupping Zuko's face into his hand. "You look beautiful tonight." Jet said and walked inside the room. "Thank you." Zuko mumbled. The sound of the voice got Jet's attention.

"Are you okay?" Jet asked, walking to him. Zuko smiled and schook his head. "I'm fine." Zuko lied, knowing very well that he wasn't fine. Jet stared at Zuko for a while with straight face. "You're lying. What happened?" Jet asked Zuko, bringing him into a hug.

"I was just at the doctor. He gave me some disgusting pills and I don't feel very good after them." Zuko lied again. Jet shook his head and chuckled. "Oh, Zuko." Jet smiled and sat on the bed, followed by Jet who smiled and laid on the bed. Zuko smiled once more and laid on top of Jet.

"You can sleep here, you know?" Jet chuckled. "Then I will sleep here." And with that being said, Jet threw a blanked over them, watching his black-haired beauty slowly welcome sleep.

* * *

**I'm done for the rest of the week. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	10. The Fire nation

Jet yawned as he stretched on the bed like a lazy cat. He blinked few times, his eyes falling on Zuko's sleeping face, smiling. Jet kissed his head, pushing Zuko gently of his body. Zuko groaned a little, burying the left side of his face into the pillow.

Jet chuckled and sat up, swinging his legs over the bed. Jet smiled and looked out of the window. It was still dark. Jet smiled and walked to the window, leaning on it.

He left Smellerbee and Longshot at their apartment. He just wanted to make sure that Zuko was fine. Jet sighed and turned around, looking at his other half. Jet chuckled as the other teen groaned, hugging his stomach.

_'His stomach must hurt.'_

Jet though and crawled on the bed, kicking his shoes off. The window was left open wide, letting the cool air fill the room. Jet snuggled closer to Zuko's body, rubbing his nose into the crack of the younger teen's shoulder.

Jet smiled, enjoying the heat that was taking over his body. It was pretty nice to have a boyfriend who is a fire bender. Especially during cold night. Jet would snuck out of the apartment and into the other teen's bed. In the morning, he would get yelled upon that he can't be alone even at night. It was better than hiding under a thick blanket.

Jet sighed in as he felt an arm around his body. The arm was warm at the touch, making it harder for Jet to fall asleep and never wake up. Jet closed his eyes, enjoying it. They laid like this for a while, before the door opened silently.

"Are you still asleep, nephew?" Jet opened one of his eyes, looking at Zuko's uncle. "Yes, he is asleep." Jet whispered, making sure that he won't wake him. "Okay, you want a cup of tea?" Iroh asked. Jet sat up and thought for a while.

"Well, why not?" Jet said and smiled, kissing Zuko's forehead and leaving into the other room, closing the door quietly. "Sit down. The tea should be ready soon." Jet nodded and sat down, noticing a small book on the table.

Iroh sat down on the other couch. "I was just looking at an old picture album. You can have a look if you want." Jet smiled and took the picture album, opening it. "There just pictures when we still lived in the palace. That is all."

Jet raised an eyebrow, looking at the first page. There was the royal family. Jet then noticed a tall person behind a kid. "Who's that?" Jet asked as he pointed at the man. "That is my brother. Fire lord Ozai." Jet gripped the book tightly went he heard the name.

"That monster?" Iroh just nodded. Jet grinned his teeth, throwing the book away. "It's okay. I know you're angry at my brother. Like the whole world." Iroh said and took the album, putting the book back on the table. "It must be terrible have a brother like him." Jet mumbled. "Yes."

Jet shook his head. "So, is the tea ready?" Jet asked. "Oh my, I forgot." Iroh quickly stood up, walking into the kitchen. Jet chuckled and shook his head.

Jet waited in the living room, tapping with his foot. Jet peeked one eye on the book, reaching for it. Jet opened it and skipped the first page, not wanting to see the monsters face. On the second page was a beautiful young women. The Fire lord's wife maybe? Yeah, it looked like it was his wife.

Jet traced his finger over the lovely paten. It was very rare to see a golden paten like this. Jet smiled and turned the page. There was a girl around 12 years old. Azula, was it? Zuko used to talk about her. That she was poor evil and the she still is. Shortly, Azula was a Devil.

Jet raised his head as Iroh sat down on the couch. "I see that you like the pictures." Jet nodded. Iroh put the tea on the table. Jet sighed and closed the book, taking a sip of the tea.

He spit it out quickly and stuck his tongue out. "Outh! Still 'ot!" Jet yelled and rushed over to the sink. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you're not a fire bender. Us fire benders are used to hot tea." Iroh said with a chuckle. Jet glared at Iroh took a small glass, filing it with cold water and drinking it.

"I hate you." Jet mumbled, leaning against the sink. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Iroh chuckled, taking a sip of his tea. Jet raised an eyebrow, shaking his head and looking at the clock. It was 5 in the morning.

Jet sighed. "Well, that really get me wide awake." Jet mumbled. "I should go wake Zuko, right?" Iroh nodded as he took a sip of the tea. "Just make sure that you won't wake him up too harshly. "Jet nodded at that. "Of course not." Jet said and opened the door. As soon as he opened them, a load bang was heard. The earth shock violently as Jet ran to the window, looking out of it.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, sitting up in the bed.

"The Fire nation."

* * *

**Sorry that it's short. I promise that next chapter will be longer.**


	11. Ba Sing Sa Escape

**Great, another chapter. Let's see how it will go! Sorry that it's not that long as I promised. I promise that next chapter will be a lot longer. I can promise that for sure.**

* * *

"Are you kidding me?"

Jet shook his head as no. Damn it, why does The Fire nation have to be so terrible. "Get dressed. We are leaving this place." Jet commanded, opening the window. "It will be faster if we climb thru the window. The stairs will be full of people." Zuko nodded his head, walking tiredly to te window.

Jet turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "What the heck are you wearing?" Jet asked, gaining Zuko's calm face to look at him. "Fire nation clothes. Why do you ask?" Jet blinked few times and shook his head. "We will go for Smellerbee and Longshot. When we will get out of Ba Sing Sa, we can move to our hideout." Zuko nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Jet smiled in return, crawling thru the window.

"Are you coming uncle?" Zuko asked, turning his head. Iroh just smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, nephew. It's time for me to return to my homeland." Iroh said and Zuko's eyes widened. "No, come on. We are gonna get out of this place." Iroh chuckled and shook his head.

"It's fine nephew. I already had enough of hiding." Zuko's eyes stung and turned around, crawling thru the window. "Goodbye uncle." Zuko mumbled and closed the window behind him. He looked at Jet, who smiled at him. "Come on. We need to get out of this place." Zuko nodded his head, jumping down the roof with Jet behind him.

"We need to be carefull. Fire benders are everywhere." Jet said and looked around. "We have only one chance of getting out of this place. But first, we need to get Smellerbee and Longshot. I'm not leaving without them." Jet said and ran thru the city, pushing people from his way.

Zuko sighed and ran after Jet, almost hitting a small child who was crying for her mother. "Mommy!" The kid cried. Zuko sighed, leaving the kid behind. "Jet, slow down. I feel sick."

Zuko mumbled and grabbed his stomach, running after Jet. "No time for sickness. We need to get out." Jet said without turning around. Zuko sighed and ran a little faster so he could run beside him.

"Jet, I'm serious. I think I'm gonna throw up." Zuko hissed, gaining Jet's face to look at him. "When we are gonna be at our place. We will take 2 minutes break, okay?" Zuko nodded and felt Jet's hand on his. A warm blush crossed his face and Jet ran faster.

Zuko trailed behind him, taking a deep breath as he felt sick again. "We're almost there. Just few more seconds hun." Jet said and ran faster, finally reaching Jets apartment. When he opened it, there was Smellebree sitting and Longshot too. Probably waiting for him the whole time.

"We need to get out of this place. Now." Jet said and pulled Smellerbee into his arms. "Where are we going Jet? Back to the hideout?" Smellerbee asked. Jet nodded his head and opened the door, letting Longshot run out. "Jet, did you forgot? I feel sick and I'm gonna throw up." Zuko said and Jet stared.

"Hun, can't that wait when we get out of this place?" Jet asked. Zuko shook his head. "No Jet. That will be the goddamn pills." Jet sighed, telling Longshot to wait.

"Make it quick." Not saying anything, Zuko ran to the, closing the door behind him. The sound of vomiting soon filled the apartment. Zuko spit into the toilet as he looked on the floor.

Zuko shook his head and trailed his hand over his stomach. Then he felt it. A very small bump. It was very small, but it was there. There was nothing yesterday. Could the baby grow so fast? He needed to tell Jet. Zuko gulped and stood up, walking outside the room. Jet stood there, ready to go.

"Okay, we can go now." Zuko said, taking a deep breath. "You okay?" Jet asked and Zuko nodded, smiling. "I'm just a little sick, that is all." Jet nodded and ran thru the door, running down the stairs with Zuko following after him.

"We need to get to the walls and out. I think it should be safer there." Jet said and pointed at them. Zuko looked at the tall walls and nodded. "Okay, Jet, you lead us there."Jet nodded and they all started running down to the walls.

When they where almost there, Jet pulled everyone behind a building that was very close the wall. "Okay, the soldiers are there and only letting some people get on the other side of the wall. The rest will have to accept their faith of burning down with the city. We need to get them distracted." Jet said and tried to think about how to get on the other side of the wall. Then, Zuko got an idea.

"What about I use my fire bending to distract them?" Zuko said. Jet blinked few times. "Okay, but be very carefull." Zuko nodded and warmed his fist up a little. He took a deep breath and looked at the soldiers. There was two of them. Nothing hard.

"Can't I just knock them out?" Zuko asked. Jet thought for a while. "Fine." Zuko smiled and slowly walked up to the soldiers. He took a deep breath and sendded a fire whip at their heads, making them fall on the ground, knocked out.

"Well, that was easier that I though." Zuko said and Jet then walked behind him, leaving a kiss on his head. "I knew you could do it." Jet said with a smile while Smellerbee stuck her tongue out.

"Can you two stop kissing? I want to get out of this dead trap." Jet smiled and ran out with everybody Longshot and Zuko following him. They ran for few more minutes before stopping by a small river.

"I think we are safe now. Everybody alright?" Everyone nodded. Zuko sighed and rested his back against a tree.

"Jet, I need to tell you something." Zuko said, getting Jet's attention. "What?" Jet asked. Zuko gulped and shook his head.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**HA! A cliffhanger. And to make it more interesting, I'm taking a break for a month on this story. However, I will work on my other stories. Most The Last Of Us by AllWolfXFox and me. Go check it out! Review the story, favourite it and follow. But really. We already have four chapters and no favourites, no reviews or followers. It would be nice. Anyway, see you in the next chapter of whatever I write.**


End file.
